zero and yuuki secrets of the summer
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: yuuki took the chance of summer vacation to tell kaname how she feels but some how she ends up with zero how?


As yuuki walked up the steps in the hot summer air draging her feet up the stairs for what felt to her like forevar but was really only ten minuts to get to mr. cross's office but when she got thare she rembered he left like all the students for a summer but no she wanted to stay at the school becouse that was her home she would be alone all summer more then any thing she wanted to sleep becouse when she sleep she could dream and dreaming led to her dreams of hot steamy sex with vampire kaname what would nevar happen in real life but in her dreams she loved it but on her way back to the dorm she looked at the boys dorm she saw some one's shadow along the hall wall " who is it i thout i was alone maby it is kaname just like my dream " seid yuuki as she pushed away a thick strand of brown hair as she skiped up the stemps makeing shure to mis a step in between just cto follow the way her dream went excpet she was not in underware a nd a bra only and it might not evan be kanamea but she looked past thows tiny details but as soon as sahe turned around she saw him kaname smileing she flung her self to him as wrapend her arms around him in a tight hug kaname jumped at first than wraped his arms around her and sead " o some one is happy to see me " yuuki replied " take me now kaname i love you i need you i want you show me love the love i nevar had " yuuki smailed cocked her head to the left and then noticed some thing zero stanging thare tears in his eyes " DAMN IT KANAME" zero yelled and ran off yuuki looked back at kaname then at whare zero was standing she thouth how long was he thare did he heare me willingly give my self all of me to kaname of corse he hured me any one in the hall can hear me . " ZERO " she called she knew whare he was she could hear him talking under his breath she swung open the door with no time to waist she sat behind him and wraped her arms around his back and asked " zero what is rong ? " zero jumped " HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU JUST OFFERED TO GIVE IT ALL TO KANAME and you nevar cared about the fact that i ..l..lo..hate this can " he pushed yuuki in to the shower agenst the wall as he held her to the wall with one hand on a wrist and zero's other hand on her hip yuuki's face turned to the wall almost smashed in the wall with hot tears rolling down her moist cheeks she was trying to figure out why he did not bite her yet it was hunger right she thought but it was not it was the need of want her all of her to see to touch to tast and only him no one elts could see what he wanted to he let out a big puff of air in her ear befor wispering sweetly and softly in her ear "yuuki ... i ...im sorry ..i aam so sorry " with takeing a deep breath he took his shaking fingers and with one swift movement he fliped up her skirt and had some of it in his hand he knew it was now or never he ran his hands on the front of her blazer till he found the bottens then undid them one by one the started on her shirt as she moved to get away he kept saying he was sorry he knew if he stoped he would lose the joy of having her in all ways and thare friend ship was over he knew what he could do bit her and drank the pain away he drank till her creamy skin was pail he spit some out if he could drink anough she might pass out and think it was all just a bad dream she was fable and he picked her up and placed her in the tub and washed off the blood then put her shirt back on her as well as the blazer and walked out we was not going to let any thing mess this up he closed the door behind him he leaned agenst it and slid down it " how could i do that out of pure sexual want and she thought i did it becouse i was hungry for blood i was hungry for sex with yuuki i was drunk off her body i wanted to take her cloths off and have her want it but i can tell she was scared the way she screamed for me to stop and i just enjoyed the fact she was saying my name and not kaname's name he could hear yuuki was wakeing up and she opened the door and zero feel back and hit his head on the ground and looked up his cheeks got all red becouse he was looking right up in to the skirt of yuuki cross she walked her self to her room and zero followed she layed down zero walked in she grabed a pillow put it in fronnt of her and put her knees up " sh*t she did not forget "zero wispered to him self and he walked over she pulled out the bloody rose gun and placed in in her right hand with a tight gip on the handle and a finger on the triger zero walked over and sead " fine if need be shoot me i could use it " then yuuki replyeds " i think we should talk " while setting down the gun zero say on the cornner of the bed yuuki got up and stood in front of him she leaned in and grabed his tie and kneels on him pushing him on the bed still holding the tie in one hand and puttung her other hand on his chest while being on him still as she took off the blaser he was so confused was she really doing this for him he thought . as she unbottened her shirt she moved to sitting on his chest he could feel the outline of the skirt he wished he coud just rip it all off of her but she needed time as the shirt was throwen on the ground he saw nothing bit a skirt and a braon this girl who would not kiss him let alone strip for him she was on him it was his momment to show her how much love he had as he rolled her over and was on her but then the door swung open it was kaname he looked down and saw yuukis shirt and blazer on the ground along with zero's tie shirt pants and blazer all kaname saw was zero in boxers on yuuki waring only a skirt with a bra bolth froze and stoped


End file.
